mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 139: Minority Groundhog Report
"Minority Groundhog Report" was originally released on February 4, 2013. Description Art thou brave enough to conquer the latest episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me? Dost thou possess the constitution to bear our sports references? Can you survive Justin's truly horrific audio quality? You cannot. You have died. Suggested Talking Points Puppy Bowl XFL, Co-Worker in the Iron Mask, Valentine Minefield, Homemade 24, Love in a Hopeless Place, Oh No, Undergroundhog Outline Intro - Puppy Bowl XFL 05:00 - I hang out with this girl at my office. We take our lunches together and chat all day. She makes work fun. Lately, she keeps telling me how attracted she is to me, and how it makes her feel awful because she has a boyfriend, and now has suggested we stop hanging out altogether. I like her and think she's a cute girl, but I just wanna keep on being office buddies. How do I get her to stop obsessing about how handsome she thinks I am, and just joke around and have fun like the old days? -- Just Friends in Florence, KY 12:31 - Y - It was sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Ahmed, who asks: What to get for ex co-workers for valentine day? I left the company a month ago and want to surprise them by sending them something. What is a good surprise gift for 3 female friends that I used to work with. They are between 25-35.... please nothing too suggestive. 22:09 - A few months ago I rented out my second bedroom to a friend of mine. He has since moved out, but has left some things behind. He asked if I was interested in a few items. I acquiesced because hey, new couch. The issue stems from the rest of what he left behind: several boxes of DVDs and the like, musical instruments and clothes and shoes. I've texted him several times in the past three months to pick up what he wants, as I have other designs on uses for that bedroom (and in parentheses here it says, 'not sex dungeon,' which is the surest way of convincing me that you are in fact making a sex dungeon). I would feel shitty giving him an ultimatum, and I don't want to do something to damage our friendship such as simply selling or pitching all of it, but I also don't want to feel as though my hospitality has been taken advantage of. -- Tumultuous in Toronto 27:45 - MZ - Personal message from Laura Doughty: "Happy 24th birthday forever, Ron." Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 33:04 - Y - Sent in by Earl Parsons, from Yahoo Answers user Harry, who asks: Is it possible to fall in love on Yahoo Answers? 37:48 - My girlfriend did not believe me when I first told her I couldn't remember the last time I cried. But now that we've been going out for almost two years, she's insisting she needs to see me shed some tears. It's not like I don't feel the same emotions as her, it's just that nothing has brought me over the edge in at least ten years. And even though she says she wants to see me cry, I feel like subconsciously it could turn her off. Do I suck it up and cry for her, or do I keep my keep my dry streak going? -- Crusty-Eyed in Colorado 47:12 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user BillyJackH, who asks: How can I rely on Punxsutawney Phil when everything around him overcasts his shadow? Do I get my own groundhog? With Groundhog Day rapidly approaching, I have some aggravation toward the way Punxsutawney Phil comes out of its burrough but it is impossible to see his shadow because there are so many people, equipment, and booths around him. These people who run the event then say he didn't see his shadow and there will be an early spring. Well, I'm tired of relying of this commercial groundhog informing me how much winter is left. I'd like to get my own groundhog, and intend to let him to come out in a very clear, non-crowded area. That way I will at least know the truth, if we'll have 6 more weeks of winter or not. Should I get my own groundhog? 55:43 - Housekeeping 57:38 - FY - It was sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user RockBiter, who asks: Is there any wimpier musician than James Taylor? Quotes On Extreme Restraints Trivia Deep Cuts The episode title is a dual reference to the movies Minority Report and Groundhog Day. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Steve Lewis Category:Earl Parsons